The Game
by Burning Angel
Summary: The little malicious voice deep in Ginny’s mind was back and this time it was telling her that she was the very girl who would teach him a lesson and beat him at his own game. A game she knew she could play.
1. Default Chapter

It started as a game. Something he could get some easy kicks from. He could rattle her so easily by simply throwing her a quick comment in the corridors or a "lusty" glance at lunch, to watch her squirm.

It was a form of victory to see her face turn as red as her hair.

It also had the added bonus of driving Potter and Weasley up the wall. They always looked ready to gouge his eyes out with fire pokers when he even glanced over at their precious princess.

Years of his attention had given her anger towards him. She remembered how it felt to be a nervous little girl, having crowds watching her after Malfoy made one of his infamous comments. She wouldn't forget how when he stared at her so blatantly, she wished that the ground would just open up and give her a hiding place.

She hated him for exploiting her low self esteem and her longing to be invisible, especially after the diary. He took her fears and made them public domain for everyone in the school to see or hear.

But Ginny Weasley was different now. She wasn't the gawky little girl she used to be. She had grown up. She was no longer short and dumpy, but tall and lithe. Her body had developed into that of a young lady, not a child. Her hair was longer and smoother, and now a delicious shade of deep red, rather than the old carrot top that she had been sporting.

She saw the way boys looked at her in class and she heard the whispers that followed her around school.

She had leant to admit it to herself, after years of being riddled with self doubt that she had turned out quite fabulous. She hadn't meant to grow up this way. It had just sort of…happened.

And this year would be different. This year, she was ready to play his game and in her version, she was in charge.


	2. New year, New rules

"Ginny" Hermione called in a soft sing song voice, while stuffing some last minute items into her Hogwarts trunk.

Ginny just moaned loudly and rolled over, dragging her duvet over her head.

"Come on Ginny. Everyone's up and if you don't get a move on we'll be late." Hermione sighed, sick to death of having to go through this every time she had to get Ginny out of bed before midday.

"Fine, fine, fine" Ginny yawned, throwing the blankets off of her and jumping out of bed with her arms stretched out in a "ta da" kind of way, with a big Ginny grin on her face.

Hermione smiled at her friend's ability to always act like a crazy little ray of sunshine, even when it was 7:45 on the first day of school, after a night of less than six hours sleep.

Ginny stretched out her limbs, making her small pyjama top ride up, revealing her pierced naval that Ginny had gotten that summer because (in her own words) "the mood" had taken her. Ginny swung the door open and wandered down the rickety staircase, regardless of the fact that her blue and white striped pyjama bottoms had rolled up around her knees, her hair was a huge mess and she wasn't wearing a bra.

Hermione shook her head, marvelling again at Ginny's new found care free, confident attitude. A few years ago she wouldn't have left her little room until she was fully dressed.

A few hours later, the whole Weasley clan (the family had managed to spend the last week of the summer holidays together), plus a Potter and a Granger were ambling through Kings Cross Station laden with trunks and animal cages.

Molly was doing her annual mother-melt-down.

"Oh Goodness, I can't believe my little Ron is in his last year of Hogwarts. I remember bringing you here on your first journey on the express. You were so nervous you held my hand all the way to platform 8!" She squealed to Ron who's discomfort was visible to everyone but his mother.

"What are you talking about Mum? He did that last year too" Ginny cracked, standing beside Fred and George who laughed heartily at their little sister's joke, proud that she had become a girl after their own hearts. That summer she'd even spent some time at the joke shop, helping with new projects and even coming up with ideas for new ones.

Ginny kissed her mother and father on both cheeks, and assured them that she would keep Ron out of trouble before jumping on the Hogwarts express, and joining the trio in waving wildly at the rest of the redheads as they pulled away from the station.

Ginny sighed.

"I wish this summer didn't have to end" she declared. Everyone had been in a wonderful mood, and even Harry hadn't had anything to worry about all summer. They were all grown up now so the Weasley's and their guests had spent their nights drinking, talking and playing games, able to fully enjoy each others company. The Borrow was always a laugh and always so lively, and this year it was more so. As well as all the children returning, members of the Order kept coming by to stay, and Molly was always more than happy to welcome them in for as long as they wanted.

Ginny had loved spending so much time with Tonk's, who in her opinion was one of the coolest witches Ginny had ever met. They had gone out into Diagon Alley and places of the sort every night she was down at the Borrow, and Tonk's had been the one to go with her to have her naval pierced.

"It was a lot of fun" Hermione admitted smiling. She glanced at Ron who was grinning madly. It was no secret that Ron and Hermione had hooked up that summer, and now they were apparently waiting for Harry and Ginny to finally do the same.

After all, they had spent the summer flirting wildly with each other, but in Ginny's opinion that didn't mean anything. She saw Harry as part of her family and she was sure that went for him as well.

Harry put his arm around Ginny in a very platonic, almost brotherly way before whispering,

"I bet it was" in her ear. Ginny giggled loudly hiding behind her sweeping fringe so that she wouldn't have to deal with Hermione's scolding look.

Just then, Malfoy and his two henchmen burst into their carriage. The trio turned around, but Ginny kept with her back to them, staring at the English countryside speeding by her. In her opinion, anything was better than looking at that elitist little runt.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Ron swore under his breath.

"Potter" Malfoy spat, as though that alone was an insult.

"Malfoy?" Harry replied lazily.

"Just here to welcome you to your last year at Hogwarts. I was hoping to get the inside scoop on your plans for the grand finale. What amazing stunt are you going to pull of this year? Finally kicking the bucket perhaps; it is long overdue".

"Just get out Malfoy" Hermione said in a voice she had wanted to sound brave, but it just came out pleadingly.

"Oh? Why don't you make me you half-breed?" He said back, keeping his typical cool Malfoy façade.

"Now he's asked for it!" Ron yelled, whipping his wand out off his pocket and pointing it at Malfoys jugular.

"Don't bother Ron. He's not worth it." Ginny said calmly. Not even turning to face the little crowd behind her, preferring to stay facing the window.

"Harsh words coming from the filthy mouth of a Weasel".

Ginny ignored him, still watching the hills pass her by.

Malfoy stood expectantly, waiting for her to react, but she didn't. She didn't even turn around so that he could get a better look at her. Her appearance had not gone unnoticed when she was at the station surrounded by that unsightly family of hers. The real reason he had even bothered to elbow his way into the carriage was to see if he had been mistaken in thinking the little carrot topped girl had improved.

"I see that Ron's snoring and Hermione's shrill voice have finally damaged your hearing. It was only a matter of time. I've heard your house only has one room, so I suppose there's no getting away from them. Is it true that you all sleep in the same bed? Must be a tight squeeze with that oversized bag of a mother you have" he sniggered.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly, nudging each other in approval.

At this, Ginny span around angrily; her fiery hair draping across her shoulders and framing her face like a halo and robe of fire and her big, almond shaped eyes widening with her obvious anger, making her look entirely dramatic.

"Don't ever speak of my mother" she said slowly and clearly, but with obvious outrage and contempt.

"You are not even worthy to mention her name in conversation" she finished. Nobody insults Molly Weasley in front of her daughter, now that her daughter had the confidence to fight back.

"Not worthy to speak of a big old muggle-loving pauper?" He questioned, the infamous and most infuriating Malfoy smirk playing on his perfect lips.

"Shut your ugly trap Malfoy. And stop coming here for cheap thrills. Does it entertain you to enrage people? Does it amuse you to make people hate you?"

"Yes" he said simply, before turning on his heel and striding away with Crabbe and Goyle stumbling along behind him, laughing loudly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the retreating figure, shooting daggers towards it.

Yes…something has got to be done, a little malicious voice declared in Ginny's mind. The devil that seemed to be having more stage time than the angel lately.


	3. Let the games begin

Late that night, when the sorting and the welcome feast was over, all the Gryffindoor girls sat together on Hermione's bed which had been made to look like a little nest, as all the girls had brought their blankets and cushions over. It was a chilly night, so the house elves had already got the fires burning, giving the cosy dormitory a warm glow.

They were all talking and giggling together about all the wonderful things they had gotten up to that summer.

Parvarti had just finished her story about how her muggle father had taken them fishing, and her and her sister had gotten so frustrated with the dumb fish not biting the hook of the rod that they levitated them out of the water instead.

"There was an old man sitting on a bench by the bank of the lake and he looked completely gob smacked when he saw actual flying fish!" she finished. The girls all laughed loudly, thinking about the poor muggle man, who was probably taking pills for what he had seen.

Ginny, who had been lying on the bed with her head resting on Hermione's lap jumped up suddenly and yanked her pyjama top upwards to show off her new piercing. The girls all stared at it, wide eyed, telling Ginny how exotic it looked.

"Did it hurt?" Luna asked, her eyes even wider than usual.

"No, not really; it just feels like someone pinching you really hard, really quickly" Ginny replied with a shrug.

"You must be the only girl in the whole school who's got one. That's so wild!" Lavender told her with a playful push.

Ginny lay back down, happy that her friends hadn't thought her completely mental for doing it.

"So? Who else has gossip?" She asked, wanting to keep the conversation going. She didn't feel like going to sleep just yet.

Lavender fiddled with a strand of her hair and bit her lip until it turned deep red.

"I do" she said, looking a little pale. Ginny looked up at Hermione who was looking right back at her. This was going to be good.

"What is it Lavender?" Parvarti asked, looking a little worried about what her very nervous looking friend.

"Well, you remember my sister, Holly?" They all nodded. How could they forget? Holly was Lavender's very striking older sister, who was in Fred and George's year. She had been placed in Slytherin, which had caused a big scandal as the Browns were a very well known wizarding family, who had always remained on the good side during the war.

"She dragged me to a bar on Knockaturn Alley one night after Dean broke up with me. I was a mess and hadn't left the house for days and in her opinion, the only way for me to snap out of my little depression was to get 'good and drunk'" Lavender said shaking her head.

"Well, I decide to go along and who shows up? Malfoy and his stupid Slytherin friends. Holly being the silly twit she is thought it would be a great idea if we went over to join them, and seeing as I was completely out of it after three shot of fire whiskey, I couldn't be bothered to argue, so we did" Lavender was going red slowly, and she looked like she wanted to cry.

"And Malfoy spent the whole night being really really sweet to me. I know that's hard to believe, but it's true. Anyway, so when we leave the bar, it is pouring with rain, and Malfoy grabs my hand and we ran up to the Leaky Couldron. I was so drunk, I could hardly walk, so when we stumbled in, he suggested he ask for a room for the night so that I wouldn't have to go home to my parents in such a state" Ginny's eyes were widening. She glanced up at Hermione whose eyes were just as round, knowing what would happen next. Malfoy's reputation precedes him.

"I thought he was just being good mannered, but when we got to the room, his hands were everywhere. And the thing is, I didn't try to stop him. He had been so nice to me all night, I thought he genuinely liked me" There were a few tears rolling down Lavenders pale cheeks, her head down, avoiding eye contact with her shocked friends.

"Next thing I know…we've done it, and I look up at him, smiling like the fool that I am thinking he'll keep being sweet to me. He just smirked back at me, put his jacket back on and left without a word!" She finished angrily. She finally looked up to meet the gazes of all the girls. They looked horrified. They all sat silently for a moment, taking in what they had just heard.

"I knew he was a wanker, but that it really really low…" Hermione said quietly.

"You poor thing!" Parvarti exclaimed grabbing Lavender into a big hug.

"What a pig!" Luna said shaking her head.

"I bet his penis was the size of a chipolata" Ginny said with a grin, always ready to inject some comic relief into any intense situation.

At that, all the girls, including Lavender started laughing. Luna picked a pillow up and chucked it at Ginny and Ginny sent one soaring right back. After a few minutes, pillows were flying everywhere and they were giggling so loudly Ron had to come and tell them to shut up because the boys were all trying to get some sleep.

That night Ginny lay awake for hours, listening to Hermione's calm breathing, Parvarti's light snoring, Lavender's huffing and sighing and Luna's occasional sleep talking.

Malfoy had really crossed the line this time. She didn't care when he insulted her, but to insult her mother was an entirely different kettle of fish. Now the fact that he had taken advantage of one of her best friends was bringing her blood to boiling temperature. He could do what he wanted with the little Slytherin sluts, but he had to learn that just because he is a devastatingly handsome, broad shouldered, brilliantly built sex God, does not mean he can get away with all he does.

The little malicious voice deep in Ginny's mind was back and this time it was telling her that she was the very girl who would teach him a lesson and beat the tosser at his own game. A game she knew she could play.

…………………………………………………………………………

"Evening all" Ginny said brightly as she skipped towards the Gryffindoor table in the great hall. It was dinner time and she was starved. She'd woken up late that morning and didn't have time for breakfast and then had to spend her lunch time cleaning up a potions spillage caused by Colin Creevey.

Hermione looked on at Ginny, scowling slightly. She was out of breath and her hair was windblown, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were bright running from her final lesson to the great hall. Her boys white shirt was frayed at the collar and cuffs and was half tucked into her skirt and half not and her tie was askew. Most people would look terrible in such a state, but somehow Ginny just looked more perfect than usual. That always irritated Hermione, who had always put a lot of effort into looking just so.

She sighed inwardly and watched as Ginny then piled her plate high with chicken, potatoes, parsnips and rolls. Hermione glanced down at her modest selection of bread, ham, cheese and salad, marvelling at how Ginny could eat like a pig and still be so slender. Hermione swore that if she wasn't best friends with Ginny, she'd probably hate her.

Just then Ginny prodded Hermione's leg with hers, snapping her out of her unkind thought.

"I have an idea for a new project. Come meet me in the library at 7:30" she whispered so that the boys wouldn't hear her. Then she went back to stuffing herself. Hermione smiled. It was hard not to love Ginny. She was always doing something fun and exciting.

Ginny pushed the heavy oak door of the library open and winced at the nasty creaking noise it made. The librarian looked up at her with a very cross look on her face. Ginny looked back apologetically.

She spotted Hermione on one of the far tables, leaning over some parchment, scribbling away. Ginny sometimes wished she could be as academic as Hermione was, but she guessed that it wasn't in her character so wasting time fretting about it would be a pointless.

Ginny slid into the chair beside her friend and read the title of her essay

"Compare the properties of eryngium and alstroemeria"

Ginny stuck a finger down her throat and made a retching noise. The librarian turned around with a strict "sssshhhhhh!" and Ginny giggled.

"So, what's the project?" Hermione whispered when the librarian had gone back to doing the Witch Weekly crossword.

"I'd like to entitle it: Making that Malfoy git pay" she said smiling sweetly at her friend. This grabbed Hermione's attention.

"Oh?" She said, a grin spreading on her face. "I like the sound of that"

"I thought you might" Ginny whispered back.

"Do you know how you're going to go about doing such a thing?" Hermione asked, forgetting all about her boring old essay.

"Well, sort of" Ginny said slowly "I didn't at first, but then when I got to thinking about it, I got a bit of an idea" she began, mischief playing in her cat like eyes.

"What does Malfoy revel in even more than making people miserable?"

Hermione was silent.

"Building up his silly little reputation; You know, notches above his bed post and all that nonsense. I bet you anything he does that actually…" she trailed off a little before giving her head a small shake and getting back to her point.

"And lets face it, pretty much every girl at this blasted school would drop her kickers at the click of his perfectly preened fingers, and the infuriating thing is, he knows it. He knows that he can seduce anybody, anytime"

"How on earth does this benefit us Gin?" Hermione said, looking confused.

"Well, imagine if he comes across someone who refuses to visit his bed. Who laughs at his attempts at seduction and drives him so crazy with lust, he cannot stand it" She said, excitement burning in her eyes.

"He would hate it. He would be so desperate for this one girl that he would lose interest in the others, wishing and praying that she would finally give in. She would have beaten him at his own game" she finished, searching Hermione's face for her reaction.

Hermione's eyebrows were furrowed and she looked up at her friend with doubt.

"That seems pretty dangerous to me Ginny. And rather far fetched. Who do we know who could lure Malfoy into such a trap?"

At that, Ginny smiled as smile that Hermione hadn't seen before. It was almost predatory.

"YOU?" Hermione shrieked, causing the half asleep librarian to jump from her seat and spin around looking for the cause of such a racket in her dear library.

Hermione waited for her to sit back down before asking again

"You?"

"Why not?" Ginny replied taken aback.

"Why so?"

"Because I could Hermione. And the only way to fight fire is with fire, and this time he has gone too far and needs to be punished"

"I agree, but have you any idea how ridiculous this sounds? You want to seduce Draco Malfoy! Ron will go mad if he found out and what if you started to like him?"

"Hah, fat chance of that happening. Do you recall who we are talking about here?"

"Yes, but Malfoy's can be very charming when they want to be"

"I can handle it" Ginny said, looking Hermione in the eyes, determination in her voice.

"But I'll need your help and your support. Destroying the dragon will not be easy, but if I don't get back at him somehow for the years he spent humiliating me then I'll always regret that. I need to do it for that shy little girl I use to be. And I don't want to just hex him, like in Umbrigde's office. That's far too easy. No…I want to make him realise that he has been beaten by me. I need to win".


	4. She doesn't plan, She plots

Unlike Hermione, Luna was all for the idea. She and Ginny sat awake until the wee hours of the morning, sitting on the overstuffed armchairs in the common room, beside the blazing fire. They had meant to start their potions essays, but once Ginny had brought up her new project, all they had done was to come up with ways of getting the ball rolling.

Luna was slumped sideways on her chair, sat scribbling away in a leather bound notebook with her favourite bright purple quill.

"Ok" she began, "So far we have, a dreaming draft, an acousticas charm, the very obvious love potion and the twiterpater-trance from your brother's shop" She read out, tallying it all up.

Ginny, who was curled up beneath a thick red blanket with her legs tucked beneath her smiled as she kept flicking through the pages of Lavender's new copy of Witch Weekly.

"Sounds good to me" she said, the excitement of all the plotting bottling up inside of her.

"Oh, what about this stuff?" she said, tossing the magazine towards Luna.

"Lust Dust?" Luna asked, raising her eyebrows at Ginny who just motioned for her to read on.

"A girls best friend. A simple charm that affects the chosen witch or wizard for up to 4 and 20 hours, causing them to find the first person they set eyes upon completely bewitching. Caution: keep well away from knee caps, and only use in small doses" Luna finished, giggling madly.

"Are you mad? That crap never works."

"It might…Maybe we should order some as a last resort" Ginny said with a tired shrug.

"Still, I think this stuff would be more effective Gin" Luna smiled as she passed the magazine back to Ginny on a double page advert for Lady Lavinia's Lingerie Lair.

Ginny gasped in mock outrage and threw the magazine back at her friend.

The next few days passed by quickly for Ginny. Before, between and after classes she, Luna and Hermione would gather ingredients, spells, directions for potions, and every little bit of information on the Slytherin Prince as they could get their hands on. They went as far as to just outright ask some other, slightly friendlier Slytherin's about his character.

"He keeps to himself mostly. He doesn't usually join in with the rest of us. He thinks he's too good for it all"

"Everyone's afraid of him. His family's so influential…."

"He has a very select group of mates. They're all snobby twats to be honest"

"He can go all night, he can"

"He takes Viagra and is so totally a borderline alcoholic. But then, we all have our weaknesses"

"Best I ever had"

"Likes to drink a lot of tea"

Everything they found they kept in an old suitcase beneath Ginny's bed, and she would review them every night before she fell asleep.

Luna managed to sneak into Snape's private ingredient store when she was the last to leave the dungeon after the class had finished, Hermione spent hours trawling through library books, finding any charm or spell that could possibly prove to be useful, and Ginny had kept a close watch on Draco Malfoy himself, trying to get to grips with his routines, his likes and dislikes (including how he prefers his eggs in the morning), who he spent his time with and his general persona.

Ginny's task however, had proved to be the trickiest. Being as Malfoy, Draco seemed to have perfected giving as little of himself away as possible. So far, all she had found out was that he was completely punctual, very precise, liked eggs Benedict and disliked almost everyone in the castle, including most of the people in his own house.

Getting their research together was easy, but putting their idea's into practise was less so. The girls had decided that the first step should be the dreaming draft. Hermione had brewed it secretly, and it would soon be ready for use.

"So, what exactly is this going to do?" Ginny asked, as she pulled a strand of crimson hair from her head and dropped it into the small cauldron of simmering, deep pink potion.

"A few sips of this and Malfoy will dream of you for three nights" she replied, matter-of-factly while adding a little more heart of violet extract to the cauldron, making the contents fizz and turn slightly purple.

Ginny watched with curiosity, again, feeling slightly envious of Hermione's amazing ability to do just about anything.

"The only problem is, how do we get the ferret to drink it?" Hermione said slowly.

"I'll slip it into his pumpkin juice at dinner tonight" Ginny offered bravely, always ready to let loose some of that famous Gryffindoor spirit.

"Be careful Gin" Hermione warned with a soft motherly tone. "We can't let him suspect a thing".

That night, Ginny paid a quick visit to the girls dorms before going down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Lately, she'd been spending a lot more time on her appearance so that it wouldn't only be her use of charms and potions that would bewitch her target.

She had taken her grey school skirt up two inches, so that the tips of her fingers reached the hemline when her arms hung by her sides.

She'd also shrunk a few of her shirts and her school jumper so that they clung to her figure that little bit more. She had made sure it was all very tasteful; she may have acquired a new confidence, but she wasn't ready to do what the Slytherin girls do and walk around looking like she was wearing a uniform made for eleven year olds. In that house, the general consensus was that the shorter the skirt, the cooler the girl.

Ginny was only willing to go so far; she wanted to keep her dignity. She had style.

She stood in front of Lavenders full length, mahogany framed mirror and decided that she looked good enough to make her first approach to Malfoy.

Her long hair hung perfectly straight almost down to the small of her back (with the help of Parvarti's straight and shine charm, ordered from Witch Weekly), and her fringe was sweeping perfectly across her forehead, making her look very sultry. Her eyes were wide and bright, and her cheeks were perfectly rosy. The only adjustment she made was to grab a small tube of Lavender's lip gloss and applied a little to her full bee-stung lips.

She smoothed her skirt down and tucked her shirt into it, before adjusting her jumper and tie, making herself look neat for once. Then she practised strutting out of the room after sticking her tongue out at her reflection, which did the same back.

Walking into the great hall had become a big ego boost for Ginny. When she appeared at the door and walked gracefully over to her seat beside Hermione, she revelled in the fact that she always managed to turn heads, and tonight was no different.

When she sat down and greeted all her friends, she noticed that there were one set of eyes that hadn't stopped staring, and those eyes belonged to the Slytherin Prince himself.

She glanced up at him, expecting him to turn his head away quickly so that she wouldn't realise he had been staring, but he didn't. It was almost as if he wanted her to catch him; the arrogant idiot.

"So, are you coming to Quidditch practise tonight Ginny? You've missed out on the last two" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, absolutely" she said excitedly. There was nothing she enjoyed more than Quidditch practise, apart from a game.

"Hey Ron, I got a letter from Fred and George. They want to meet us all in Hogsmeade at some point, to see how we're all doing" she told him as she dug into a plate of fish pie and peas.

The group chatted for a while, before Hermoine nudged Ginny, letting her know that if she was going to pay her visit to Malfoy, it had better be soon.

"Uh…I need to go to the toilet" Ginny announced standing up, holding the little bottle of purple liquid in the sleeve of her jumper.

She strode more confidently than she felt over to the other side of the hall, to where one of the doors were, intentionally passing the Slytherin table as she went. Thankfully, Malfoy was deep in conversation with Blaise at the very head of the table, and didn't see her coming. When she was almost passing his chair, she pretended to stumble and let one hand rest on the table to stop herself from falling as the other hand quickly emptied the contents of the bottle into Malfoy's drink.

"Watch it Weasel" Blaise Zambini spat at her as a few of the people seated sniggered at her clumsiness. Ginny glared at Zambini before sneaking a look at Malfoy. He wasn't sniggering, and he wasn't glaring at her; Just looking straight back into her eyes with his slate grey ones.

Ginny met his gaze for a few seconds and smirked at him, before straightening up, smoothing her skirt around her thighs and slinking out of the large oak doorway with the smirk continuously playing on her lips, leaving him to watch her as she departed.

"Sweet dreams Mr Malfoy" she said quietly to herself as she left.


	5. Sweet dreams are made of this

A tangle of limbs…saliva and sweat…a haze of red…frantic desperation and sweet release…primal…passionate…obsession…eyes slammed shut…screams...stained…

Draco Malfoy sat bolt upright, panting and drenched in sweat. He closed his eyes in desperation to recall the Goddess he had just visited. The details of the dream were slipping away fast. All he could remember was the sea of crimson red…

"Fuck" he spat as he pushed his matted hair away from his face with a shaking hand. He sat perfectly still for a moment, letting his chest rise and fall with deep breathes before grabbing his wristwatch from the chest of draws beside his bed.

6am? No point in going back to sleep.

Pushing back the heavy green blankets and the black silk sheets and stepping out of bed, reaching for his robe.

He'd take a long hot shower before setting off for breakfast a little earlier than usual.

He got to the great hall at 7:45 and took his seat in the middle of the Slytherin table, revelling in the fact that he could get some time to himself. He spread the Daily Prophet out in front of him, taking in the morning news over a cup of sweet tea and some cold toast with warm butter.

The hall grew gradually louder as more and more crowded and Draco was just about to fold up his newspaper and go and find somewhere quieter to go, before a highly unpleasant screeching noise jarred his mind.

"Draaaaco, where were you this morning? You know how I hate waking up in your bed all on my own…" Pansy began, sliding into the seat beside Draco, her hand slipping into his crotch.

"I get so lonely. And you know what my favourite morning activity is…" letting her fingers rub the slowly growing bulge beneath his oxford slacks.

Draco sat completely still, looking bored still flipping the pages of the newspaper over, obviously finding her attentions completely text book.

"My apologies" he said lazily, taking his free hand and running it up her thigh until it reached her ass, which wasn't very well hidden by her super short grey school skirt.

"I'll make it up to you later" he informed her, in a very business-as-usual manner. The days when Pansy Parkinson excited him were over, but he was bored and as usual, horny and a fuck was a fuck. Usually, at least once a day, he and either her or one of the other girls in his house would retire to his private quarters were he'd make quick work of taking full advantage of his position and unceremoniously shag her senseless before going about his day as though it hadn't happened.

Other times, he and his choice of girl would sneak into a broom cupboard or empty classroom and get it over with in there.

He used to enjoy the fact that he could have any girl at Hogwarts with a simple nod, but now, he had to admit it was getting dull.

There was no chase. No excitement. No effort involved at all.

And even though making an effort wasn't really his thing, it would be nice to have to work at it every so often; to feel like he would really deserve what he received.

Just then, a girls scream interrupted his trail of thought; A scream that struck a chord somewhere in his mind. His head shot up and his gaze fell upon one Virginia Weasley.

She was sitting in her usual place at the Gryffindork table, in between the mud blood and that girl he fucked during the last week before school.

It looked like the Weasey girl had been sent a parcel of some sort, that was causing a lot of chaos, small fireworks were going off all over the place for some reason, explaining her surprised scream. Just as he was letting his eyes rake over her pretty little body, she raised her head and her big brown eyed gaze met his.

At that very moment, when their eyes connected, Draco saw a flash of the girl in his dream. He saw her, hazily, with her head thrown back and her mouth open letting out a scream, and then her head snapped forward, and the same gaze met his. Her eyes. The same almond shaped, big, sparkling brown eyes as the ones he was still staring into.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed again, and stood up suddenly, upsetting his cold cup of tea. He had dreamt of HER? His pagan Goddess, was the little Weasel girl?

He turned around and strode out of the hall, leaving a very startled looking Pansy and a very amused looking Ginny.

This was too easy.


	6. Petulance is a virtue

That night, it happened again. Draco lay in his bed in a deep, drunken sleep, before the dream became too intense.

He shot up, his head spinning with erotic images of her: the dark angel of his dreams. Weasley. Virginia Weasley. She was clearer now than she had been last night. No red haze, just clear visions of her in all her glory, threatening to drive him insane each time he awoke and realised it had simply been a dream.

For they felt like more; they felt so intense and extreme that it was hard to believe they were but a fragment of his imagination. He could swear that he could actually feel her there; He could smell her, and feel her and hear her. Even now that he was awake, the images of her had imprinted themselves on his mind, and her screams resounded in his head.

He couldn't bare it. Couldn't take the fact that SHE was the one that was teasing him and she didn't even know it.

"No" he muttered as he picked his robe up from the floor and shrugged it on before opening the French windows to his room, and looking over across the grounds of Hogwarts, watching the Womping Willow sway in the chilly October wind.

He loved the night. The quiet peacefulness soothed his usually chaotic mind. He drew in a long breath of the cold, crisp air before going inside and settling back down into his bed, anticipating the wave of dreams that would keep him company until morning.

………………………………………………………………………

"You're looking a bit rough today mate, if you don't mind my saying so" Sebastian Black said, glancing at his friend from over the mornings fresh copy of the Prophet.

"Anything wrong?" He enquired in a voice that made it sound like he didn't really care. Nobody truly did in that house; they just had good breeding, and with that came manners and class. Well…usually.

"Didn't get much sleep actually" Draco replied lazily, his gaze not shifting from his paper.

"Oh yeah? Which did you get this time?"

"Eh? No, no, nothing like that. God knows none of the girls around here are capable of keeping me excited for more than a few hours" he lied. He knew one that could literally keep him entertained for nights on end.

"I don't know Drake. Lavinia's been looking a bit better after that boob job she had over summer. But I don't get it, they just don't feel right. Some weird muggle invention, so naturally they get it all wrong"

"Hmm" Draco replied, glancing around the hall for the red-headed-dream-dropping weasel girl. Just as he was doing so, she and her little goody Gryffindork pals swished through the great hall and towards their table. He watched her; watched the infuriatingly arrogant catwalk strut she picked up from somewhere, and watched her sashaying past tables of appreciative little boys.

Is that really that ugly little duckling that used to chase after Saint Potter relentlessly?

It couldn't be.

Her entire demeanour was different. She was both appallingly confident and indefinably saucy.

He shook his head; who would have thought it? The great Draco Malfoy, lusting after the little Weaslette.

"Sickle for your thoughts" Sebastian offered.

"No way" Draco Smirked back.

"He's looking" Hermione said inconspicuously, trying to keep her eyes away from his blatant stares.

"I know" Ginny replied, sounding excited.

"Fun, isn't it? Almost…liberating" she finished.

"I wouldn't call it that" Hermione scoffed as they finally reached the Gryffindor table and took their normal seats. Ron put an arm over her and Hermione relaxed. Nominal chit chat erupted between members of their little group.

Lavender and Parvarti, gossiping about the latest little Hogwarts scandal and Ron, Hermione and Harry were talking about some potions work they had to do after lessons.

Ginny figured what better thing to do over breakfast than a little Malfoy- messing.

She raised her cat like eyes up from Lavenders copy of Teen Witch Weekly, hoping to catch Malfoy's dark grey one's for a little "Hello there" contact.

Ginny's breath hitched in her throat when she looked up to realise that he was staring right at her, his face blank, betraying no emotion, his gaze holding her in place making her feel like she was afraid to look away.

Aha! He had caught her off-guard! Her dark eyes widened in surprise and her lips parted a little to let in a gasp of air. Malfoy found the pink blush rising up her graceful neck very appealing.

He smirked at her, letting her know that he thought he had managed to rattle her once again.

Urgh, that insufferable smirk was back! Yes, she had been caught off guard, but she wasn't the type to shy away after one small falter. No, she was no longer that girl, and she was desperate to prove that to him.

She met his gaze and stared him down, letting her eyes give him the promise of the temptress that lay inside.

Her lips curled into a smirk of her own as she saw a momentary look of confusion rise in his face, before it went back to being blank.

She wasn't backing down. Not yet, not ever.

What was she doing? Lord, those eyes. They could sleigh men where they stand, and lead even the purest of hearts into temptation.

The longer he looked into her gaze, the more of the dreams flashed through his mind. He needed to look away, but if he did, he would appear weak. He kept his eyes firmly on her, deciding that the best approach was to try and make her so uncomfortable that she would be the one to shy away from this petty game.

He let his eyes rake over her face, slowly, and then down the part of her body that was visible. Then he let his eyes move slowly back up before locking into her gaze again.

Yes! He saw her shiver! He still had it. And her eyes looked darker and cut into him deeper than they had done before.

She felt a shiver run up her spine as his arrogant eyes worked their way along her appearance. Every time his eyes met hers, a warm sensation ran through her body, centralising itself between her legs. She was impressed. He could do things to her without even touching her. Even when he was up to 20 feet away from her! Now that was a talent.

But everything he could do, she decided she could do better.

She cocked her head to one side, picked up her goblet and sipped a little pumpkin juice from it, closing her eyes slowly as she did so. When she looked back up, she let her tongue run over her gently parted lips before catching the bottom one between her teeth and biting it a little, letting her eyes stray away from his once again, before looking back with a small, devilish looking smile playing on her perfect mouth.

It worked! He looked away!

Draco glanced around, making sure nobody was watching his little flirtation with the Weasley girl. Thankfully, they were all so self-involved, they hadn't seen a thing.

He returned his attention to his prey.

How dare she be so brazen before 9am? He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was playing with him, but where she got the courage to do so beat him. That daft "Gryffindor Spirit" that they were all so proud of he supposed.

This was far too childish for him, so he ripped a piece of parchment from his leather bound ledger and wrote a few words in his impeccable script, before folding into the shape of a swan and sent it flying across the hall to her, over the heads of all the gossipy students.

We could do this all day.

-DM

Was all it said when the note arrived at her table. She frowned at it, puzzled. It was utterly pointless. It wasn't a question, a command, or a flirtatious comment, but simply…a thought.

How does one address such a bland statement.

Except to use it to make Malfoy's blood begin to boil.

I'm sure you could, but I have better things to be getting on with.

-GW

Excuse me?

Better things?

That insolent little wench! How dare she disregard him in such an abrupt fashion?

When he finally looked up, after managing to control his shock, she was gone.


	7. 15 Love

_Sorry it's been so long. I am in the middle of a rediculously busy term at school. I know I know, this should be my number one priority but they tell me A levels and uni is important too o0_

_Ok, just a quickie I'm afraid, but there will be more shortly so keep checking back, and remember reviews make me a happy bunny so keep the love coming my way. Love love love x_

"So, you're telling me that you need to go to the library and do your potions essay instead of coming to Madam Rosemerta's with us?" Sebastian Black asked slowly, while finishing a mouthful of roast lamb over dinner that night, trying to understand what was going through his friends mind.

"That's right" Draco said impatiently.

"But you always come" Crabbe told him, pointing out the blatantly obvious once again.

"I don't want to go" he said in that dangerous monotonic voice of his that warned all around him to back away for fear of death.

The Slytherin boys shrugged and strode out together.

Draco watched them leave. Even he had to admit they looked striking. All the Slytherin boys were good looking rich kids, who got the best looking girls and wore the most expensive robes. They were each outrageously arrogant, completely charming and completely aware of it.

The same went for the Slytherin girls. There was a special group of them, the sort of girls that seek each other out and make friends instantly. Each was tall and skinny, with long legs, perfect hair, the most up to date looks and the best shoes.

These were the children who were born with classic good looks, flawless taste and the most cunning minds. They had the finest blood in the wizarding world, and were the most dangerous students at Hogwarts.

Draco's mind began to wonder as he finished his supper. All this was true, but lately he, who was the head of all the Slytherins, was feeling like a shadow of his former self. Over the last few weeks, his world had been consumed with thoughts and dreams of a certain red head.

It was no longer annoying, but instead, it was worrying. Slowly it was turning into an obsession. There was no escape from the regularity of the dream's, his mind was filled with the look in her eyes, the look he saw every day in the great hall and in the corridors. Never before had he felt this way. He was in a foul mood, all the time. Mainly because he was shattered all the time. He had no appetite, no humour, no thoughts that didn't contain her! God, he was going mad!

He could feel it! Madness flowing through his veins…pumping through his system…contorting his mind…consuming his very being!

He threw his cutlery down, and stood up suddenly. Enough! Enough of these thoughts and feelings! He marched out of the great hall and to the Slytherin Common room, where he continued to pace wildly like a panther in a cage.

It was all too much. He felt like dying of excess.

He flung open the little cabinet by the main armchair and seized a bottle of single malt whiskey. He needed a drink.

Ginny sat in the empty library, her head bent over an enormous ancient runes text book, eyes half shut. It was a cold night and while most of her friends had decided to sneak into Hogsmeade, Ginny had opted for a peaceful night in the library. Hah. After this she was going to steal some pumpkin and lemon sorbet and go read a romance novel in bed.

She shook her head slightly and focused her eyes. Concentrating on Goblin Rebellions was one hell of a task.

Just then she heard the doors hitting the walls, and looked up to see Malfoy staggering into the library.

He looked truly awful. Big dark circles beneath his eyes, creased robes…and he seemed to have lost the art of balance.

Ginny giggled…was he…drunk?

The librarian certainly thought so.

"Mr Malfoy, you are drunk!" she exclaimed in disgust at the dishevelled, yet completely handsome young man before her.

"And you are ugly. But I shall be sober in the morning" he slurred at her.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. As she did so, his head snapped up and his wild eyes suddenly focused.

"Where….is….she?" he mumbled to himself, obviously believing the sound to be a figment of his madness.

Ginny gathered her stuff up quickly. If he was going to make a scene, she would rather it wasn't in front of a crowd. She strode confidently past Malfoy and out the door, smelling the whisky on his clothes.

"Weasel" he snarled, following her down the dark corridor. She stopped under one of the archways, just below a torchlight and looked up at him. His eyes looked wild once more. There was a mixture of contempt, anger, desire and confusion burning within them.

"What is it?"

"You bitch" he spat eventually. There was malice in his cold voice. Ginny looked up at him, suddenly frightened of him.

He slowly moved forward, until she was backed up against the cold, hard, stone wall. His eyes continued to glare into hers, the hatred obvious.

She could feel her breathing quicken and her stomach knot. This wasn't part of the plan. This had nothing to do with it.

Then she saw his eyes flash a different emotion quickly, almost unnoticeably; a spark of laughter. Suddenly Ginny understood what was happening. He felt victorious. He had her backed against a wall with tears in her eyes. He was winning!

She let a smile work its way to her lips and looked him straight in the eyes with hers emanating lust, desire and a promise of danger.

Slowly, she moved her free hand up his right leg, which was now pressed right against hers. Inching it further up, she could feel his vibe change, and his eyes glaze. Gently, her hand travelled over the crotch of his trousers and she let her fingertips glide over the slightly pulsating bulge that she had created. She focused on his eyes again, they were wide with confusion and curiosity. She let her head rest against the wall behind her and let out a little moan, knowing that she was giving Malfoy the perfect opportunity to kiss her neck.

Slowly, he bent his head down, as though in a trance…and ran the tip of his nose along her throat, taking in the unbelievably good smell of her…his mind was a tangle of drunken desire and his body was powerless to her little fingers…he let himself lick the soft skin just below her left ear…let his tongue taste her smooth flesh…he was wrong, if he was going to die of excess it would be now…to finally touch her felt so good…and so bad…was that a moan? Oh Gods…

"Draco…" she whispered softly. He raised his head and looked her in the eye once more, his were hazy with insane desire. Her lips were so red…they slipped open again, and curled into a mischievous smile as she said…

"Bugger off"

Using his momentary confusion, she pushed him away from her, hitched up her books and flounced off down the hall, giggling as she did so.

Draco stayed where he was for a while, staring down the hall in dumbfounded disbelief.

When what had just happened set in, the only thing that ran through his head was…

WHAT?

He let out an angry yell, and stalked back to the dungeons in as foul a mood as ever, promising himself that she would rue the day he made a fool of him.


End file.
